The overall objective of this project is to develop a microporous prosthesis for use in segmental replacement of the trachea that will be permanently incorporated by the host providing a bed of healthy granulation tissue that can be lined by respiratory epithelium. The prosthetic wall is to be designed using recent advances in the fabrication of a microporous lattice to reproduce the natural microporous exoskeletons of corals and sea urchins in a variety of pore sizes and biomedical polymers. The prosthetic wall can be reinforced with rigid rings and impregnated with a biodegradable material to provide an airtight seal until bioincorporation occurs. Factors influencing the healing of foreign materials at the contaminated interface with the environment can be studied and used to design an optimal prosthesis. These factors include polymer, micropore diameter, morphology of microporous channels, dispersion of slow release antibiotics in polymer, filler, and influence of adjacent tissue serving as source of the granulation tissue. Once a thin, uniform, consistent lining of healthy granulation tissue has been achieved, efforts will be directed toward providing a stable epithelial lining.